


Creepy Crawlers

by OddEverAfter



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Spiders, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddEverAfter/pseuds/OddEverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic... Everett "saves" Valentine from an eight legged nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawlers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request:  
> Val is extremely scared of spiders and Everett doesn't know. Everett is drinking and watching TV while Val is cooking. He sees a spider and freaks out. He's in tears and crying. Everett is secretly laughing and takes the spider away from Val.

“Holy, fuck!” Everett jumped at the scream from the kitchen. Whatever Val had been cooking could be heard crashing onto the floor. At first he just guessed the guy touched something that was still too hot, but the screaming didn’t stop there.

“Backstrom! You gotta be- Backstrom!” God, he hoped his brother wasn’t burning the boat down.

When he popped his head over enough to glance past the divider, he could see Valentine sitting on top of what little counter space he could fit himself on. “What the hell are you doing?”

Valentine still had the oven mitt on and their metal spatula held between his hands. He was looking at something on the floor. Whatever it was, Everett couldn’t tell from his chair.

“Get in here!” Val still didn’t look at him.

“No-“

“You asshole, come here!” He could hear Val gasp and he watched him pull his legs up onto the counter. Everett sighed.

It only took maybe 10 steps to reach the kitchen before he could see what was left of their dinner lying wastefully on the floor. “I’m not cleaning this up.”

Val pointed the spatula downwards. “Kill it.”

Everett looked back to the floor. “Val, the potatoes are _already_ dead.”

“Not the- The spider!” Valentine glared at him.

Backstrom could only see fried potatoes and oil all over the… oh, nope, there _was_ a spider. The thing had to be almost half his palm. Backstrom moved himself farther into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the counter while the spider kept its spot between the wasted potatoes. He crouched down to hover the glass over it.

“Are you crazy!? Don’t catch it, just kill it.” Backstrom glanced up to see Val holding onto the spatula like it was some kind of shield.

“Stop yelling! It’s not gonna jump out at you.” Everett quickly plopped the glass overtop of the pest. The spider moved around under it in a panic but calmed itself down while hanging upside down on the underside of the cup.

“Hand me the spatula.” Everett held out his hand. Val only shook his head and pulled it to his chest with a pout.

“Would you-“ He shot up and pulled it away from the smaller man.

“Haven’t you heard?” Everett pushed the spatula under the cup and lifted it from the floor. “Spiders are good bugs. They eat all the bad ones.”

Valentine wasn’t paying him any attention, his eyes glued to the cup in Everett’s hand. He took a moment to look between his brother and the bug under the glass. Val must be _really_ scared of the thing if he wasn’t ready to leave his perch. Everett hid his smile.

“You wanna do the honors?” He held out his hand and Valentine tried to scramble away.

“No!” Backstrom held his laughed as he moved closer to Val. The man wasn’t doing a good job of getting away.

“Oh come on.” Backstrom stopped about a foot away from Valentine. Val looked like he was either going to cry or throw up as the glass almost touched his knees. Everett wanted to feel bad for teasing his little half-brother but… he would make it up to him later.

“Let it come out of that glass to bit me or run away to lay a millions eggs in my room, no thanks.” Backstrom shook the glass slightly. The spider let go and landed right side up on the spatula. Val screamed.

“Okay! Enough playing with the creepy crawler, now take it outside.“ Valentine whined.

“You sure?” Backstrom brushed the glass against Valentines legs.

“Stop!” Val moved to push him away but Everett played like he was about to drop the glass. The look of horror on Valentines face was priceless. “I swear to God, Backstrom!”

“I don’t know, maybe he could move in.” Everett moved the cup back and forth in front of Valentine.

“Enough playing, come on...” Val’s voice was almost to the point of whimpering. Okay, Backstrom did feel a little bad now.

“Okay, okay.” He moved away and walked over to one of the round windows on the side of the barge. He pushed it open with his elbow and just through the glass completely out.

“You happy now?” Everett walked back into the kitchen as Valentine came off of the countertop. He could see the pout still on the young mans face.

“Here.” He held out the spatula. Val glared as he snatched it and threw it into the sink. Everett crossed his arms and sighed. “Didn’t know you were deathly afraid of spiders.”

“Am not.” Valentine turned the sink on and bent down to pick the pan he was using off the floor. Everett smirked.

“What’s that!?” Everett yelled and Valentine jumped back up.

He couldn’t hold his laughter in any more. Valentine pushed him away and Everett laughed himself back to his chair. Everett still smiled as Val made preparations to burn his food extra black in vengeance.

_____

**Author's Note:**

> The spider I had in mind was a Hobo Spider... which can get pretty big.   
> I do apologize that this might not fit very well. I couldn't see Val just breaking down over a spider. I hope him being angry and upset is still okay.


End file.
